Feelin' Bad
by Bibiche-44
Summary: La meilleure amie de Kate est morte... Réactions... et enquête. Une vieille fiction remise au goût du jour.


_Et voici une vieille fiction... Remise au goût du jour. Je l'ai retrouvée en farfouillant sur mon blog et je me suis dit que ça pouvait intéresser quelqu'un... _

_Reviews ? Ca ne prend pas beaucoup de votre temps précieux, même si c'est le réveillon de Noël :D_

_Joyeuses Fêtes à tous !_

* * *

_Un homme s'avança dans la pièce. Le cœur battant, il avança jusqu'au meuble au milieu de la salle. C'était une table. Recouverte d'une espèce de nappe. Un corps gisait sous celle-ci. Il souleva la nappe pour revoir une dernière fois la victime du meurtre. Il regarda son visage et lâcha une dernière larme pour elle. Quand il regarda derrière lui pour partir, un coup de feu retentit et l'homme tomba. Une grande silhouette noire s'éclipsa hors de la pièce._

_Ding ! Anthony DiNozzo sortit de l'ascenseur à reculons. La raison ? Dès le lundi matin à 8h40, il commençait à embêter Timothy Mc Gee, son collègue. Bien sûr, il était en retard, tandis que Mc Gee était arrivé à 7h30._

-Mc Gee je suis sûr de ce que j'affirme !  
-Et comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?  
-Eh, le bleu, c'est pas toi le cinéphile ici, ok ?

_Ils s'avancèrent vers les bureaux, où Tony déposa ses affaires._

-Où sont Kate et Gibbs ?  
-Kate est avec Abby et Gibbs euh... je crois qu'il est au MTAC.  
-Tu crois ?! Au fait, ça me fait encore tout drôle d'entendre Kate dire le prénom Jethro, pas toi ?  
-Non, je m'habitue vite au changement !

_Caitlin Todd arriva, l'air morose. Ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre l'avait tout d'abord choquée, puis l'avait rendue triste et maintenant, elle essayait au mieux de cacher ses émotions à ses collègues, en vain. Tony avait perçu ou plutôt n'avait rien perçu d'habituel dans le regard de Kate._

-Kate, que se passe t-il pour que tu fasses cette tête ?  
-Rien...

_Elle repensa au visage triste d'Abby quand cette dernière lui avait apprit la nouvelle. Une larme lui échappa et elle ne put alors retenir les dizaines d'autres qui suivirent. Tony les vit couler sur ses belles joues pâles et la prit alors dans ses bras._

-Kate... Katie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-C'est rien. Juste... que ma meilleure amie est... morte.  
-Quoi ? Mais, Abby est ... ?  
-Non pas Abby. Ma meilleure amie depuis le collège, Marie...  
-Oh, Kate, je suis désolé !  
-Tu n'as pas à l'être mais c'est gentil quand même. Il faut que je me reprenne, si Jethro me voit comme ça...

_Sauf que c'était déjà fait. Leroy Jethro Gibbs descendit les quelques marches qui menaient jusqu'aux bureaux. Il ne fit pas de commentaires. Ni quand Tony desserra son étreinte, mortifié, en murmurant « Ne t'inquiètes pas, petite sœur ! Ca va aller ! »_

-On a une enquête !  
-Qui est ?  
-Un marin's assassiné dans la morgue de sa base. Il venait apparemment voir le corps de la victime elle aussi assassinée le jour d'avant.  
-Comment s'appelle t-il ?  
-On doit y aller pour le savoir. Ducky est déjà en route, allons-y !

_Kate renifla un peu en récupérant sa belle veste beige. Gibbs, Tony, Kate et McGee s'avancèrent vers l'ascenseur, y entrèrent et descendirent._

_A la base militaire de Quantico en Virginie, Gibbs, comme à son habitude, prit la tête des opérations. Ducky observait le corps._

-Ducky ?  
-Oui, Jethro, je suis là.

_Gibbs arriva suivi de Kate et Tony. Quand Kate vit le corps de la femme, elle eut un hoquet de surprise, qu'elle réussi à dissimuler sous forme de toux. Mais Tony avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. En réalité, le corps de cette femme, Kate en connaissait la silhouette. C'était celle de Marie Moore, sa meilleure amie. Des larmes lui montèrent alors encore aux yeux et elle ne put une fois de plus les cacher. _

_Elle se détourna alors, très attristée. Kate tremblait, elle ne se retint plus. Ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre plus le corps encore étendu sous la nappe, la tête juste découverte, l'avait profondément choquée. Elle recula d'un pas puis se retourna complètement et sortit de la pièce en marchant très vite pour échapper à cette profonde douleur. Gibbs l'avait vue sortir, les larmes aux yeux. Il la rattrapa, sans prendre la peine de s'excuser auprès de Ducky._

-Kate !! Attends moi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
-Rien. Absolument rien.  
-Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec « l'étreinte » entre DiNozzo et toi tout à l'heure ?  
-Oui, mais c'est le rapport du rapport de l'étreinte et je ... ne peux pas te le dire !  
-Kate ! Tu es à deux doigts de pleurer, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-...Le corps sur la table d'autopsie là-bas... c'est... c'était ma meilleure amie, Jethro.  
-Quoi ?  
-Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire sans elle... Aides-moi ! Je t'en prie.  
-Oui, je t'aiderai, ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie !

_Il enlaça sa femme en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Il lui ordonna de retourner au camion en les attendant. Elle acquiesça, les yeux éteints. Gibbs la laissa partir seule dehors et retourna auprès de Ducky, Tony et de Mc Gee pour relever des indices. Les photos étaient déjà prises, les croquis avaient été faits, il ne restait plus qu'à regarder s'il y avait des quelconques empreintes._

-Ducky, heure de la mort ?  
-Cet homme est mort il y a à peine trois heures et cette femme, apparemment hier. Son autopsie à déjà été réalisée.  
-Cause de la mort ?  
-Je le saurais en pratiquant l'autopsie, Jethro.  
-Bien. A ton avis, pourquoi le corps est ici ? Il est mort ici ?  
-Oui. Je ne sais pas, il rendait peut-être une dernière visite à cette femme.  
-Retournez au NCIS, Ducky avec Mc Gee. Tony aides les à ramener le corps. Je vais voir Kate. Elle n'allait pas très bien tout à l'heure.

_Il partit en premier pour aller voir Kate. Celle-ci était assise à l'arrière du camion, les jambes pendantes dans le vide. Il se rapprocha et la vit pleurer._

-Kate ? Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas. On trouvera...

_Il voulait dire le salaud qui avait tué ces deux personnes : Marie et l'homme mais en réalité, il ne pouvait dire cela que pour l'homme. La meilleure amie de Kate n'étant pas une Marine, il ne devait pas s'occuper de l'enquête... normalement._

-Je dois encore poser quelques questions au quartier-maître Brandt, tu retournes au NCIS avec Ducky et Mc Gee, tu vas voir Abby et... tu te fais réconforter. D'accord ?

_Kate acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot. Gibbs s'éloigna sans rien ajouter. Il trouva assez facilement le quartier-maître Brandt._

-Quartier-maître ? Je dois vous poser quelques questions.  
-Allez-y, agent Gibbs !  
-Comment s'appelle la victime ?  
-Le sergent de deuxième classe, Matt Wyatt ! Je n'arrives pas à croire qu'il soit de cette façon.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Il a survécu à beaucoup d'épreuves, agent Gibbs, même s'il n'a que 22 ans.  
-Avait-il des ennemis ? De la famille ?  
-Je ne penses pas. Il ne s'est jamais plaint ! Et toute sa famille est morte le jour de ses 15 ans. Il a fini sa scolarité, obtenu le bac à 17 ans et le jour de ses 18 ans, quand sa famille d'accueil l'a laissé faire sa vie à sa guise, il est entré dans la Marine.  
-Avez-vous d'autres informations sur lui ? C'est important pour notre enquête...  
-Non, je ne vois pas d'autres choses. J'espère que vous trouverez qui l'a tué.  
-Avant que je ne partes... Pourquoi Marie Moore est ici ? Elle n'était pas engagée dans la Marine.  
-Elle s'est fait tuée ici. Dans la base.  
-Mon légiste devra examiner le corps. Nous devons également l'emporter.  
-Elle venait rendre visite à son mari, le capitaine Edward Moore. Comment se fait-il que vous la connaissiez ?  
-Vieille histoire avec... ma femme. _(oui, ça fait très Columbo ^^ Et alors ??)_ Gardez le corps de Marie Moore pour l'instant.

_Gibbs partit retrouver Tony au camion. Un Tony soucieux. Il pensait à l'histoire entremêlant étroitement Kate, Marie Moore et l'homme assassiné dans la morgue de la base de Quantico. Quand Gibbs arriva auprès de lui, il releva la tête_.

-Tony ? Ca va ? Tu as l'air... bizarre.  
-Tout va bien, patron. Je pense juste à ce que doit endurer Kate en ce moment même. La pauvre. Je ne te conseille de surveiller ce que tu feras ce soir chez toi, Gibbs !  
-Elle va être d'humeur massacrante. Elle n'arrêtera pas de pleurer...  
-Tu ne pourras pas continuer de fabriquer ton bateau.  
-Je ne préfère pas la laisser seule.  
-Tu la croirais capable de... se suicider parce que sa meilleure amie est morte ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Après tout, c'est possible. Ca n'arrive qu'une fois dans la vie de perdre sa meilleure amie de cette façon. Ou alors, ça n'arrive pas !!  
-Comment a-t-elle été tuée ?  
-Ca ne relève pas de nos compétences, mais j'ai demandé au quartier-maître Brandt de garder le corps de Marie Moore pour que Ducky puisse l'examiner.  
-Il n'y a pas de médecin légiste ici ? Et pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Ducky tout à l'heure alors ?  
-Marie n'était pas de la Marine. Nous n'avons donc aucun droits sur son corps. Il faudra qu'on interroge Edward Moore. Il est capitaine ici. C'était son mari.  
-Je m'en chargerai si tu veux.  
-Non je le ferai avec Kate. Comme elle connaissait Marie, elle arrivera plus facilement à l'interroger.  
-D'accord, patron.

_Ils repartirent au NCIS. Kate quant à elle était allée voir Abby comme lui avait ordonné son mari._


End file.
